1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinges and lighting devices and, particularly, to a double-shaft hinge and a lamp using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With folding electronic devices, such as lamps, the covers are connected with the bases via a variety of linkages, and the covers are able to turn in a plurality of directions relative to the bases. However, to ensure the strength is sufficient, the designs of these link structures are often very complicated, and the volume of the structure is large.
Therefore, what is needed is a lamp with a simple structure and a small volume.